Yozi
Once the Architechs of creation, now slaves of Sorcerers, the lords of Hell remain nigh incomprensible beings. They are the landscape, the barrier, and the city of Malfeas, as well as all its inhabitants. They are both the queens of the hives and the hives themselves. To even attempt to comprehend one would invite most to madness. All Daemons are extensions of a Yozi, with Third Circle Daemons being the closest means for anyone to speak with a Yozi itself, and First Circle Daemons being. Architects of Reclamation Adorjan, The Burning Sea Gahrovis, a Silent Scream Tearing at the Throat, Fetich of Adorjan Zinridi, the Unfettered, the Third Soul of Adorjan Jacint, the Prince Upon the Tower, the Eighteenth Soul of Adorjan (4/7) * Zsofika, the Kite Flute (Jacint's Messenger Soul) * Angyalkae, the Harpists * Teodozjia, the Lions Sent Into the World * Gumela, the Jewled Auditor (Jacint's Wisdom Soul) * Amphelisiae, the Teakettle Courtiers * Demjen, the Quickeners of Ores * Marottes, the Hopping Puppeteers * Ululaya, the Blood Red Moon, Fetich Soul of Kimbery * Fastred, the Just Betrayal, Second Soul of Kimbery * Ologanoro, The Tide That Knows No Life, Third Soul of Kimbery * Ynithmarishan, the Source of Salt and Misery, Sixth of Kimbery * Madelrada, That Which Wears Down Mountains, Eighth Soul of Kimbery (4/7) * Persine, the Seeker of Treasure Among Waves, Ninth Soul of Kimbery * Gnimersalt, the Mouthless Eater of All, Eleventh Soul of Kimbery Iyutha, the Vitriolic Dragon Radeken, the Madling Hellstorms Sigereth, the Player of Games Baidak, the Empty Pawns ??, the Dam of the Eristrufa Eristrufa, the Mist-Demons Cecelyne, The Endless Desert (take the wind-elements from Adorjan) * Kalmaxis, Most Wretched, Fetich of Cecelyne * Orabilis, the End of All Wisdom, Sixth Soul of Cecelyne (4/7) * Langlaua, That Which Preserves, Eighth Soul of Cecelyne Lucien, the Guardian of Sleep (Orabilis' Expressive Soul) * Gilmyne, the Dancers at the Saigoth Gates * Perroneles, the Living Armors * Tinsiana, the Scorpion Demons Gebre, the Pavane of Dying Stars (Orabilis' Messenger Soul) Florivet, the Whim-of-the-Wind (Orabilis' Reflective Soul) * Agatae, the Beauteous Wasps * Naneke, the Readers of Forbidden Texts The Ebon Dragon, the Shadow of All Things * Erembour, That Which Calls to the Shadows, Fetich of the Ebon Dragon (4/7) * Marsilion, the Eidolon of Shadow, Second Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Echthros, the Rent in the World-Cloth, the Third Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Malgorun, The Eternal Abyss, the Sixth Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Jugurtha, the Coils of Night, the Seventh Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Aramedisae, the Path Between the Forgotten and the Lost, the Ninth Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Xipantek, the Shadow Feeder, the Tenth Soul of the Ebon Dragon * Akallu, He Who Deceives, the Thirteenth Soul of the Ebon Dragon Malfeas, The Demon City Former general and king of the Yozi's, now their "living" prison who desires absolute destruction. Ligier, the Green Sun Kagami, the City of Mirrors, Fifth Soul of Malfeas (4/7) Sondok, She-Who-Stands-In-Doorways * Erymanthoi, the Blood-Apes Berengiere, the Weaver of Voices * Neomah, the Makers of Flesh * Noresores, the Passion Morays Gervesin, the Grieving Lord * Decanthropes, the Body Snatchers * Metody, the Malfean Elementals Amalion, the Manse of Echoes Ascending Ipithymia, the Street of Gold Lanterns Suntarankal, the Crucible of Brass and Iron * Clariandra, Empress Resplendent in the Panoply of Brass, Second Soul of Malfeas * Ekrasios, the Sculptor in the Maze, Sixth Soul of Malfeas Cytherea, the Mother of Creation * Aristaia, the Womb-That-Is-Tomb, Fetich of Cytherea * Ormanlyz, That Which Sings to Walls of Basalt and Brass,* the Third Soul of Cytherea * Zahanna, Who Betrays That Which She Loves, Fourth Soul of Cytherea Hegra, the Typhoon of Nightmares Lypothymie, the Mask of Melancholy, Twelfth Soul of Hegra (4/7) Isidoros, the Black Boar that Twists the Skies (merge with Malfeas) * O-Huldin Marun, the Nine-Tusked Hunter, Fetich of Isidoros * Avarret, the Breaker of Blades, Second Soul of Isidoros * Ferand, the Chariot of Embers, Seventh Soul of Isidoros (4/7) * Hrotsvitha, the Spawning Forest, Ninth Soul of Isidoros Oramus, the Dragon Beyond the World * Ryvis, the Hierophant of Leathern Wings, Fetich of Oramus * Remondin, the Misconstrued Counselor, Second Soul of Oramus * Benezet, the Gardener of Identities, Seventeenth Soul of Oramus (5/7) * Mursilis, the Skittering Jungle, Twentieth Soul of Oramus She Who Lives In Her Name, the Principle of Hierarchy * Xian Bashi, Unwholesome Utterance of the Sixteenth Horror, Fetich of She Who Lives in Her Name * Geneth, the Eye of the Flames, Second Soul of She Who Lives in Her Name * Munaxes, the Ravine of Whispers, Fourth Soul of She Who Lives in Her Name (4/7) * Sagarduia, the River of Crystal Fire, Seventh Soul of She Who Lives in Her Name * Sanceline, the Music of the Spheres, Ninth Soul of She Who Lives in Her Name Szoreny, the Silver Forest - * Bostvade, the Quicksilver Highway, Second Soul of Szoreny = The Hierarchy of The Ebon Dragon = Marsilion, the Eidolon of Shadow (4th Soul of the Ebon Dragon) Erembour, that Which Calls to the Shadows (7th Soul of the Ebon Dragon) Mara, the Shadow-Lover (Erembour's Defining Soul) * Bisclavarets, the Shadow Eaters Alveua, Keeper of the Forge of Night (Erembour's Expressive Soul) * Firmin, the Needlemakers * Sesseljae, the Stomach Bottle Bugs Aetmos, Brother of Brass and Iron (Erembour's Indulgent Soul) Makarios, the Sigil's Dreamer (Erembour's Warden Soul) * Chrysogonae, the Crying Women Akallu, He Who Deceives (?th Soul of the Ebon Dragon) Emerenzia, Minister of the Ivory Tassel (Akallu's Defining Soul) * Aalu, the Cannibal Bureaucrats = The Hierarchy of Malfeas = In another lifetime, the Malfeas-that-was lorded over the Primordials as tyrant and king, and his souls still represent those qualities of rulership; unblinking power, noblesse oblige, and pride. Malfeas rules yet, but as the Demon City, where his souls' physical forms compose the geography of hell. Ligier, the Green Sun (Fetich Soul of Malfeas) Berengiere, the Weaver of Voices (Ligier's Indulgent Soul) * Neomah, the Makers of Flesh * Noresores, the Passion Morays Gervesin, the Grieving Lord (Ligier's Messenger Soul) * Decanthropes, the Body Snatchers * Metody, the Malfean Elementals * Patrok, the Havens of Wanderers Sondok, She-Who-Stands-In-Doorways (Ligier's Warden Soul) * Erymanthoi, the Blood Apes Amalion the Manse of Echoes Ascending (5th Soul of Malfeas) Ipithymia, the Street of Golden Lanterns (13th Soul of Malfeas) Suntarankal, the Crucible of Brass and Iron (15th Soul of Malfeas) = The Hierarchy of She Who Lives In Her Name = Munaxes, the Ravine of Whispers (4th Soul of She Who Lives In Her Name) Octavian, the Living Tower (Munaxes' Defining Soul) * Gethin, the Harvesters of Rarities * Luminata, the Deer That Hunt Men * Tomescu, the Clamorous Cloud Arsenals Karacalla, the Gorge of a Stillborn Promise (Munaxes' Expressive Soul) Stanewald, She Who Surmounted the Omphalos (Munaxes' Reflective Soul) * Gallmau, the Hooded Lanterns Sagarduia, the River of Crystal Fire (7th Soul of She Who Lives In Her Name)